Kirby (SSB Feud)
Kirby was the 6th character added into super Smash bros and returns in Super Smash Bros. Feud with some minal changes. He is part of the Kirby Series. Moveset Kirby has the same Movset as in Ultimate but his final Smash has been changed to Hypernova Suck. Hypernova sucks works similar to Mario’s final smash and travels all across the screen but instead of damaging them Kirby sucks them into his mouth and they begin to take damage inside his mouth. He then spits them out launching them. Signature Stage Kirby’s Signature Stage is Dream Land (64) Kart Kirby’s Signature Kart is the Warp Star Kart Goalie Kirby's signature goalie for the Soccer gamemode is a unmanned controlled version of his Planet Robobot suit Baseball Bat Kirby's signature Baseball Bat for the Baseball game mode is his hammer which is the same he uses for his side special Tennis Racket Kirby's signature tennis racket for the Tennis game mode is his hammer which is the same he uses for his side special Golf Club Kirby's signature golf club for the Golf game mode is his hammer which is the same he uses for his side special Track Kirby’s Signature Track is Dreamland where you travel from kirby's small house throughy the woods where you will find Wispy Woods who tries to blow you off the track and then loop back to to Kirby's house to complete the lap this track contains three laps Ball Symbol Kirby’s Signature Ball Symbol is the Warpstar 8E683F72-7933-480B-B1C8-3C9AB39710B4.png|Dreamland (64) DA4D7C9A-280C-46EB-9F72-79F2C1BAC5E1.jpeg|Warpstar Kart Alternate Costumes Kirby has the same costumes as in Ultimate Special Moves Kart racing Kirby’s Special Item in Kart Racing is Stone Kirby witch transforms Kirby into stone for a little bit making him immune to powers and if he runs into someone they get smooshed Soccer Kirby’s Special Move in Soccer is Suck It Up where he basically does his Hypernova Ability sucking up all the enemies he can and spitting them away from the ball Baseball Kirby’s Special Move in Baseball is Hammer Whack where Kirby pulls out his Hammer and charges it all the way then hits the ball making it on fire so it is untouchable before touching the ground Tennis Kirby’s Special Move in Tennis is Final Cutter Slam where Kirby launches himself in the air then slams down with the cutter before he reaches the ball he pulls the cutter back and launches the ball forwards to the other side Golf Kirby’s Special Move in Golf is Double Suck Hit where Kirby hits the ball then sucks it back towards him hitting it again Basketball Kirby’s Special Move in Basketball is Sucking Dunk where Kirby Sucks up the ball and runs towards the goal as fast as he can and dunks it by jumping up and spitting it out Amiibo All previos Kirby Amiibo are Compatible along with the new Alt. Here is a list of all Kirby Amiibo •Kirby (SSB) •Kirby (Kirby) •Rock Kirby Alt. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Characters Category:Males